UZUMAKI - Kira
by maddiev98
Summary: Kira is a secret agent working for the British secret intelligence agency, MI6, when to avoid fatal circumstance from occurring she sacrifices herself in the form of a suicide, however Kira's after-life is short-lived as she soon finds herself reborn in to the Warring Clans Era, heir of the Uzumaki clan and the first ever Jinchūriki known to this world.
1. Chapter 1 - Trading Places

_The metal rails squealed as they ripped open, the force of the car causing them to buckle before snapping, the car sailing free._

 _She smiled, heh, this was kinda nice, almost like flying… And then it started to fall, the force gathering as a stone in her stomach as she plummeted, the murky waters racing up to meet her._

 _She smirks, for she always did want to go out with a bang… Or much rather a crash._

 _Her head is throbbing, blood is trickling down her sides and yet she doesn't care, she feels calm._

 _This is the end, she is ending it and no longer will she have to control it. To suppress it. No more of those never ending numbers._

 _The water is almost there, her eyes widen and she breathes out, a sense of panic flares within her but she quells it, this is what she wanted to do and this is what needs to be done._

 _She closes her eyes, waiting for the impact…_

v He

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!" the nurse exclaims, her hair is bright red I note, flushed cheeks that are slightly rounded, yet the rest of her figure is slim. She seems cheery, far cheerier than the atmosphere of the room allows, as even in this infant form I can sense it, there is an under-lying sense of tension and fear permeating throughout the whole room. And it is centered upon me.

On impulse I cry loudly, as anyone new-born is expected to do, however the tension does not dissipate it remains, slowly shaking my head like the disgruntled baby I am supposed to be, I take in my surroundings, there is a woman lying in a bed, covered in a sheen of sweat, blond strands of hair sticking to her face as she pants heavily, though her exhaustion doesn't explain the panicked look in her eyes as her stare shifts frantically from me and then to the man standing quietly by her side.

He looks regretful, though not as if he wished me not be born, but much rather regretful of the action he knows he is now going to have to carry through.

It must have something to do with my sex.

Taking in the room, it seems feudal, the walls are all covered in a bright orange colour whilst red swirls, similar in colour to the woman's hair, are scattered throughout. Various tapestries with strange symbols adorn the walls, squinting ever so slightly I can deduce that they are perhaps Japanese, though cannot confirm as it was never a language I learned.

The man seeming to have come to terms with his decision, steps forward and gently scoops me out of the arms of the overly cheery woman, I feel an instinctual sense of comfort and safety wash over me and I suspect that this is my father, he proceeds to move away but is halted by the woman's desperate cry " _Ashina!"_ , the man halts and turns sorrowfully back to the woman, who judging by the look of sheer panic and desperation on her face, I can only assume is my mother and one that disagrees with the fate that is about to be placed on me.

"Sore ga okanawa renakereba narimasen" he declares, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument causing me to frown at my lack of understanding and hence helplessness in this situation, whilst the woman crumples, her faces falls and she lets out a pitiful moan before desperately scrambling towards me and the man. Immediately the nurses that have previously just been hovering nervously on the fringes of the room step into action and forcefully restrain the woman, though she ignores them, with surprising strength and speed she manages to get halfway across the room before my father hollers his guards, strange men shimmer out of nowhere and grab the woman's arms, hoisting her back towards the bed as she loudly shrieks and jerks, screaming like a wounded animal.

 _"Ashina! Shite kudasai, arimasen! Hoka ni shite kudasai iya, nandemo! Ashina! ASHINA!"_

The screams follow us all the way out of the room, before the door slams shut behind us and they are muffled out of hearing, though the fear it has instilled still remains.

I was physically helpless and now socially to, for I couldn't even understand what they were saying let alone figure out how to solve it. Instinctively I give out a pitiful wail, my supposed father, though I'm not too sure now, judging by how he is acting, cradles me closer, pressing my forehead into his shoulder, where my soft infant skin meets … _armour?_

Yes – armour, cold, shiny metal that smells of oil and dirt hits my senses, I wrinkle my nose in disgust when I detect the tell-tale stench of dried blood, this man was a warrior and judging by the amount of dried blood I can smell one that has partaken in many battles.

Yet, I have little time to dwell upon these details of my father as it seems we have emerged from whatever building we had previously sheltered in and the first thing that strikes me is the _heat._ It is unbearably hot, the whole environment seeming to be choking from a thick red substance, it almost looks gaseous however it moves and shifts like a predatory animal hunting its prey, it's sentient I realise… Or at least controlled by someone's or something's will.

The air is choked with the sounds of screaming, yelling, clashing and the continuous whistling of metal as projectiles are fired through the air, though all this chaos is superseded by one noise, a deafening " _ROAR!"_ that is quaking the very earth. Confused and worried I desperately search for the source of the noise however are prohibited by my father's firm grip on me pressing me into his shoulder, he remains calm despite the chaos and marches steadily forwards, determined on his course of action.

The noise is getting louder and as a result making me more and more appreciative of the seemingly sound proof building we were previously in, my skin is blisteringly hot, the only relief from this being pressing my skin into my father's armour, but that too is heating up, our very surroundings seeming to be burning in the red gas, however there is no flame in sight.

Finally we reach our destination and my father settles me down on some cool stone, it relieves my baking skin from which I am thankful however the mere glimpse of the stone I got as I was being placed down startled me slightly, if what I saw was correct, my father had just place me on some kind of _altar?_

As if to confirm my suspicions that what was about to take place was some kind of religious ceremony, my father began to chant, his hands make fluid and precise movements as the air around him begins to shimmer, a blue tint forming. The air starts to feel cooler, the blue tint seeming to push back the red gas, forming a sort of shield around us. Another deafening roar sounds, however this time much closer, my father stiffens, his movements becoming blurry as he speeds up, yet I am still unable to locate the source of all this red gas and noise.

My father's chanting is melodic, making me feel calm despite the danger, I feel lulled towards sleep when it finally comes into my range of vision. It is a beast. One with furious red eyes and skin, no wait _fur?_ Yes, fur, it is a fox, one with multiple tails and a gigantic size, its enraged, the very blood lust pulsing from it in waves of the red gas. The fox creature spotting us, lunges forward its teeth snapping forward as to rip us to shreds, however my father's blue tinted dome protects us, the fox's mouth being shunted back as it is repelled. This only further angers the beast causing it to start collecting some of the red gas at its mouth as well as another substance, which has a similar blue tint to my father's, seeing this my father stiffens considerably before hurrying his movements even further.

The beast's construct is fully forming into a blackened sphere now, however before it is able to fire it, violet glowing chains erupt from the ground surrounding it, binding it tightly as it roars its protest, the construct dissipating as a result. Giving me one last mournful look, my father presses down on my stomach hard, the pressure making me squeal as I am practically winded, however this feeling is soon overridden as it is replaced by an acute burning sensation. It starts within my stomach before flooding my system as it seems to flow like lighted gasoline along all my nerves, I scream and wail at the intense pain and my vision blurs only vaguely noting the seemingly shrinking form of the fox.

I quickly dismiss it for deluded hallucinations before the pain over-whelms me and all I see is black.

 _"Sore ga okanawa renakereba narimasen" - I'm sorry but it has to be done_

 _"Shite kudasai, arimasen! Hoka ni shite kudasai iya, nandemo!" - Please no! There must be another way, please no!_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter - till next time!

Maddiev98xx


	2. Chapter 2 - Cause and Effect

_Kuruma/Kyuubi POV:_

Humans.

Disgraceful creatures.

Granted his father had been one, but he had been different somehow.

He'd been understanding.

Seeing him as the scared child he was, compared to the beastly creature towering above him that he appeared to be.

Yet now, there were no more people like that in the World. He had been the first and most likely the last, now he was subjected to torment after torment, humans forever casting their hateful gazes at him, before chaining him and releasing him upon their unsuspecting victims. His captors always looking so surprised when he too would turn upon them, seeing him as a mindless beast they always seem so shocked when he methodically worked his way through his victims until reaching the ringleader, the man to originally restrain him, from here he would enjoy the man's death, take careful consideration to make sure it was as agonizingly slow and painful as possible. To make sure the man felt the same intense physical pain as he did emotional.

For in all the hundreds of years Kurama had lived, only his father had ever shown care for him, love for him, even granted to call him by his _name._ For the rest, even his supposed siblings, would always call him _Kyubbi_ or _Bijuu_ , "nine-tails" and "demon", both dehumanising words. They treated him like he was the very pure construct of evil, the punisher of all humans.

But he wasn't. He never had been.

In the beginning all he had wanted was to be accepted, for his siblings would always ignore him, due to a combination of slight fear and jealousy, for he had been given the largest portion of power, this division created by the different numbers of all their tails caused them to split apart and travel to separate corners of the World.

And so he was left alone in the original forest where they had been born, his father had passed away a few days after his birth and his human descendants had little to no interest in him. Granted Asura had approached him in the beginning, childlike curiosity causing the fully grown man to want get to know this sentient fox-like creature, this had delighted Kurama. For Asura was kind and friendly, treating Kurama like a fellow companion with respect and amiability.

However this soon ended. Indra, the darker brother, who Kurama had always taken a dislike to, started to take up more and more of the young Asura's time, his brother's jealousy at the fact Asura had been given their father's legacy leading the young men into battle, after battle.

The final most devastating one having led to both men's deaths, Kurama had been devastated, he had offered Asura his power for he knew if they combined their might, his brother would be defeated easily and swiftly, however Asura denied, declaring if he were to fight his brother he would need to do it on an even playing field, the only things at their disposal their own skill.

And so Kurama had been left alone again.

He would lie in the enormously long grasses of the forest, their height being enough to obscure his still cub-like size, for which he would be grateful, for lying in the grass he could pretend he wasn't the feared demon everyone thought him to be, the noise of chirping birds making him feel that maybe he wasn't alone.

And it had been like that for many years.

Until one day a man came, he had approached Kurama smiling and happy, being overly polite, continuously referring to Kurama as Kyubbi-Sama, something that at first had made Kurama quite uncomfortable but after years of solitude he appreciated the company. The man had requested that he set up his camp by Kurama's side, claiming that Kurama's large form offered a solid protection against the strong winds of the region that had been continuously blowing out his fires, Kurama found this dubious at first for he himself had never experienced such winds, but soon forgot about it as he indulged himself in the company of the man. Eventually night fell and Kurama had drifted to sleep, the man himself having gone to bed many hours ago.

Suddenly Kurama was wrenched awake. As he felt burning chains wrap around his throat. Snapping his eyes open, Kurama desperately looked around only to see the same man grinning wickedly at him, the chains wrapped around Kurama's neck being held tightly in the man's fists. Confused, Kurama had demanded what the man was doing, forcefully wrenching away, though the chains held fast and upon closer inspection Kurama saw that upon the chains were various etchings.

Primitive curse mark chains.

For the humans would get better and better with their chains and bindings, until eventually being able to restrict his movement fully. Though for now all this man could do was send painful jolts of chakra up the chains into Kurama's skin, the man's fire affinity having the added effect of making the chains themselves burn into Kurama's skin. Confused and in pain, the man had used the burning chains to make Kurama move, leading him to a nearby village where the man had demanded Kurama use his powers to attack. Kurama had protested at first, though after a few more crippling jolts of chakra up the chains he had complied, charging and attacking the village as the man had sat upon his back, laughing gleefully. Kurama had felt ashamed, hating every minute of what he was doing as he was forced to attack innocent people.

This occurred a few more times, the man's binding chains around Kurama's neck forcing him to comply to his every request, until eventually all of Kurama's pain channelled into anger and then hatred.

For years he had been left alone, hated, falsely called a demon and now he was being manipulated and controlled.

And he had had enough.

If humans were so determined for him to be a demon, he would be so much worse than a demon.

So when the man once again requested Kurama to abide by his will, Kurama had refused, shocking the man, who immediately punished him by his burning chakra, though Kurama with strength that surprised even himself had snapped out of the man's chains, before going on a frenzy.

Firstly he killed the man, using his claws to pull the man in half before taking satisfaction in crunching the man's skull to dust. Then he had attacked the village, swinging his tails furiously left and right, he created mini earthquakes and tornados. His claws slicing people to shreds, as his teeth snapped to and fro, anyone and anything in his line of sight were completely annihilated, there would be no survivors. And just as his fury came to a climax he felt his chakra change, change from the once peaceful blue to a more furiously burning red. All his pain and hatred bleeding into his chakra, as it became darker and ever more destructive. Feeling this new power course through him, instinct took over and he soon found himself collecting this new chakra and the remnants of blue chakra that still remained at his mouth, gathering and amassing it into a blackened sphere, its size growing and growing as it practically pulsed with power. Sensing it reaching unstable levels he released it, firing it at the village below him and watching in awe as the immense power exploded before him, the ground cracking, before crumbling, until turning to ash, people desperately running away were vanquished within the blink of an eye and then the aftershock hit, the force of it wiping clear the whole land, even sending Kurama himself flying back before it dissipated.

All that was left was Kurama.

In the middle of this newly created barren land, this new hatred coursing through him.

And so it had begun, the many years of anger and hatred, his wrath at the disgrace that was human kind leading him to village after village where he would indulge himself by destroying everything he could.

Eventually leading him to _them_ and to _her._

They called themselves the Uzumaki apparently, a name he thought odd, especially as their hair was bright red and not blue hence had no correlation to the spinning water they affiliated themselves with. But he didn't care. He was angry and felt the need to punish and so they would bear the brunt of his attack.

Though he hadn't expected what had happened next. He had been taking merciless pleasure in attacking everything in sight, as was his usual ploy, before a man appeared, he too had the blindingly bright red hair and unusually large chakra signature, though his eyes reflected that he was different. They may have been a boring brown colour, but the hardened resolve that shone within them reflected that he was different, he was unlike the rest.

For the briefest second, a brief hope flickered within Kurama that perhaps this man was different, someone who would accept him for something other than a tailed beast, this being the quest that Kurama had been denying he was on ever since he had started this path of destruction; that amidst all this chaos that maybe a man would arise, who was different and understood Kurama, perhaps holding out that much needed hand Kurama so desperately wanted.

Though this hope was soon distinguished, as the man began to chant, the tell-tale signs of a sealing about to occur, Kurama realising what was happening swiftly lunged towards the man however was repelled by some sort of shield the man had constructed, angered he had gathered his chakra prepared to fire a _bijuudama_ at the man, though before he was able to he felt himself being sucked inwards. His _bijuudama_ dispelling, Kurama only just took note of the small infant that had been placed on the alter before the man, realising he was being literally sucked _into_ the infant, Kurama desperately fought back, his claws trying to gain purchase into the ground beneath him, however his efforts were fruitless as he was inevitably sucked into the small child's seal.

And now he was here.

It was cold he notes, icy cold.

His very breath appearing as clear white mist before him.

It was also vast. And dark.

Cautiously looking around, Kurama found himself in what appeared to be a pit, though unlike a pit known to man or beast, it was so deep that not a scrap of light shone down from what he could only assume was above.

The only illumination was from below, an eerie white glow, occurring from underneath his paws, when Kurama shifted slightly, so did the light. And upon experimentation, Kurama discovered that wherever he placed himself upon the floor it lit up in the same eerie white glow.

"Cool, huh?" a voice suddenly interrupts.

Snapping around Kurama is faced with a girl, she seems to be in her late teens, her hair is tied up in a high blond ponytail, with a neat pink bow holding it securely in place, the bow seems odd and in direct contrast to the girl's seemingly mature age, it gives her a sense of innocence that the dagger strapped to her leg directly contradicts. She is wearing skin-tight black trousers, strange pink shoes that slightly resemble shinobi sandals however are thicker and conceal her whole foot, a strange hooded pink top with a pocket in the front and a seemingly black leather jacket, though the design is one that Kurama has never quite come across before. Around her waist is a brown leather belt, with various other alien tools hanging from it, across her shoulders she wears a black bag of some kind with two straps hooked around her shoulders.

Though her strange outfit isn't the only odd thing about her, her skin is tanned and there is a pale pink horizontal scar following the curve of the left half of her neck, her smile is crooked, tilting up too much on the right and her eyes are an unearthly silvery- grey, there being a depth to them that reflects years of experience and pain despite her young age, yet they still shine with an unspoken determination.

"Who are you?" he growls, his tails whipping around viciously as he tries to intimidate the girl.

Though the girl appears nonplussed as she merely gives that same strange smile before shrugging her shoulders, "Well technically I've not been given a name for this World yet. But where I'm from I'm called Kira and for now I suppose I am meant to be you're keeper. And yours?"

" _Keeper? This World?_ What are you talking about?"

"You know that baby that was on the altar before? Well that's me and for some reason my father decided to trap you inside of me, as for the other World part, well I'm still confused about that too, last time I checked I was driving off a bridge and now it seems I've been reborn here. And if you were wondering about my appearance, it is a mental construct of how I looked before I died compared to my real-life infant form, but we can talk about that later, firstly you need to answer my question, what's your name?"

" _Driving?_ What's _driving?"_

"It's a form of transport, look through my memories if you're so interested, for it's not like you have much else to do. But look we don't have much time here, I can already feel this mental link failing, so answer my question first."

 _"Hmph,_ well brat you can call me Kyubbi Ne Kitsune. And you're going to regret letting me see your memories."

"Firstly, I'm not a brat, secondly I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of, and so no I will not regret it. And thirdly even I with my limited Japanese know that's not a name, that's just a title. "

" _How dare you, BRAT!_ You dare challenge me –", Kurama roars angrily, snapping his teeth towards the girl, for she was not acting with the cowering respect he expected.

"You can stop with the bravado act, I'm not scared off you." She replies unblinking, her arms crossing as she cocks her hip.

This surprises Kurama, as he rears his head back, examining the girl he notes that she does indeed seem calm, his sense of smell telling him that she was not releasing any sweat or fear-created hormones.

Sitting back on his haunches, Kurama notes that there is probably no point in trying to intimidate her and he is better off just manipulating her into releasing him, but for now he would have to bide his time and gain her trust.

"Why not?" he replies.

The girl looks wistful for a second, before she throws an arm out and gestures around them, "You see this pit? Well let's just say something much scarier used to live here, but thankfully when I was seemingly reborn in this Universe it was unable to move across with me."

" _Much scarier?_ You silly little girl, I'm and the feared _Kyubbi Ne Kitsune._ "

"Yes, yes, well let's just say I'd prefer you're company any day over the week over _it_. But we can talk about that later. Now why don't we get you a nicer place to stay, huh? As trust me, I know what it's like to spend long periods of time down here and even if its inhabitant is gone, it's still not very homey.", the girl snaps her fingers and before Kurama could blink he was faced with a whole new setting. They appear to be next to a temple, it is old and decaying, green ivy vines wrapping around it, the reddish-brown stone crumbling away as they are stood in its courtyard. A small river gurgles past and beyond it is a bright green, dense rainforest, various sounds echoing from it, making the whole place seem alive with activity.

Kurama feels welcomed, the place's very atmosphere having a comforting feel as it brings back a wave of nostalgia from when he was child and his father created him.

"This is a place from my other life, it's where I was trained by my Master. It always makes me feel relaxed and so I hope it makes you as well, though if you want to change it, I don't mind, all you have to do is just imagine what setting you want and from what I can work out, it will appear."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you making such an effort?"

The girl looks thoughtful for a second before she once again shrugs, "Look, let's just say I don't know what's going on here or why I even am here. But I've always been a firm believer in that there is no point in pissing people off for no reason. And for as long as you are inside my head, I figured it probably be easier if we both could just get along, you know?"

Kurama feels odd, he doesn't say anything whilst the girl is speaking nor does he allow his expression to change, he maintains his calculating glare, but despite this he can't help his rising sense of hope that perhaps he has finally found the human that was different, that would accept him just like his father and Asura. Though he quickly suppresses this feeling, for he knows that even if this human is different, they never last long.

" _Hmph,_ whatever brat… Suit yourself, but don't expect me to play nice." Kurama chided, turning his nose up in the air in indifference.

"Sure whatever Foxy, I always get them in the end!" the girl quips, her smirk widening as she dances out of the way of Kurama's incoming claw and her image disappears from sight.

" _Hmmm…"_ Kurama grumbles, as he settles back down, his anger dissipating from the Foxy comment, he rests his head upon his paws as his tails sweep from side to side, for now he had a lot to think about and consider.

 _Hey guys, so I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter! And sorry about this one, it's a real long-haul, but I felt that there was a lot to cover and felt Kurama deserved a proper back-story too, plus the idea of him being a cute little innocent fox-child was one I couldn't resist! So hope you guys enjoy, oh and and as for the description of Kira she is basically wearing black leggings, pink NIKE's, a pink hoody and a black leather jacket, but because it was from Kurama's POV I couldn't just say pink NIKE's... Anyways, hopefully next chapter should be up by Wednesday - maybe?_

 _Till then, see ya!_

 _Maddiev98_


	3. Chapter 3 - Making Friends

"What does jeekan mean?"

" _Jikan -_ means time. What is an _i-phone?_ "

"Oh it's a sort of electronic device, you know like the computer I explained earlier? Well it's basically that condensed down into the size of about my palm." I explain, lazily waving my palm upwards to Kurama, "It also has the ability to contact people remotely over long distances hence the – _phone_ aspect. Where were you born?"

"Veto." Kurama immediately replies, implementing one of the few rules we established in our quick-fire quiz. For as an infant I had little to do and Kurama seemed curious of the various aspects of my previous life he had discovered via my memories, so we soon found ourselves passing the majority of our time in this "Kira and Kurama's Getting To Know You Quiz", though Kurama didn't seem to like the name much nor the theme tune, if the glaring I received every time I hummed it was anything to go by.

He had finally relented to tell me his name, though it was more in an angry fit after I had referred to him as "Foxy Bingo" for the umpteenth time, even if it had been a slip of the tongue when immersed in an angry rant, it still pleased me that he had confessed, for at least now we knew each other on a more personal level.

However there were still things we kept to ourselves, for we were not totally trusting of each other yet, for example - "Why do you suppress your memories?"

"They're unpleasant. Topic change." I declare our other rule. "What's chakra?"

"It's a form of energy, there is a long backstory to how it came to be which I won't bother to explain now, but basically everyone has it and ninjas manipulate it to use in their various _Ninjutsus_ and _Genjutsus_ and such. There are two types; _physical_ – which is made by the body, and _spiritual_ – which is made by the soul, and as an older soul which has been placed inside a young baby's body you have an imbalance of spiritual to physical chakra. Something that would usually result in - let's just say _messy_ consequences. This of course is not occurring currently for I am correcting the balance with my own chakra – _so_ _you're welcome_."

 _"Messy consequences?"_ I ask suspiciously.

"Let's just say, an imbalance in chakra can lead to instability within the body. And as most unstable things tend to do –"

"They explode." I interrupt bluntly.

" _YES they do!_ _For fucks sake you could have let me finish!"_ Kurama snaps irritability, his tails swinging dangerously as he growls lowly.

"Sorry, you were taking too long to get to the point. Since when did you start swearing in English?" I ask curiously, tilting my head and raising a brow.

Kurama merely sniffs haughtily before raising his nose in the air, "Since I discovered that they are much more satisfying words to say."

"Well, ok. See you later then, nap time is over." I say, standing up from my cross-legged position on the floor and dusting off my leggings. Just as soon as I bid farewell, Kurama's image fades from sight and I open my eyes sleepily as I am gently rocked awaked by my mother.

"Good morning, my little _snow-flower._ " My mother gently coos, apparently in this World I had been renamed as " _Setsuka_ " something Kurama had taken great delight in translating as "Snow-Flower". From what I could gather they named me so because of a request from my Grandmother – who I had still yet to meet. Despite this I vowed to make sure that as soon as it seemed reasonable for a young child to speak and make decisions, I would demand for them to change it to "Kira", for it was my name and my identity, something that I didn't want to give up even if I was in a different World.

And c'mon, _snow-flower?_

Kaa-Chan was doing her usual rounds around the house, checking up on all the maids, waking up my loud cousins and checking my father had all the essentials he needed for another day of sealing and leading the Clan. My parents seemed to be the respective Clan Heads of the Uzumaki Clan and as such, a lot of the time I was referred to as _Hime_ – or princess, another thing I was sure to correct when it would be feasible for me to speak.

So my days passed slowly between naps where I would talk to Kurama and being carried around in my mother's arms, or sometimes passed to my boisterous cousins, however they tended to be loud and somewhat annoying so it wouldn't be long before I would cry my protest and eventually be rescued by my father.

My father seemed to understand me the most, even if there wasn't much I could communicate in this form, he seemed to understand that I was definitely more perceptive than most children my age and as a result when he spoke to me it was with a level of respect more befitting of a fellow comrade. He would often cradle me in his lap between Clan meetings and think aloud to himself whilst using me as a sound wall. During these times I would sit quietly within his lap, absorbing everything he said and noting the words and phrases I would need to get Kurama to translate later. As a result of this I got to learn many of the inner workings of the Clan, such as the fact that the Council had been furious that my father had decided to seal Kurama within me and not some other preselected kid called "Jurō". Apparently he was the son of one of the Council members and the boy they all were petitioning to be the next Clan head, for though I was of direct lineage the fact that I was a girl " _was completely unacceptable!"_ for " _the Uzumakis can't be led by a female!"_

This was something my father greatly disagreed with, for he felt that not only would a female leader bring a great positive change to the Uzumakis and hopefully the Shinobi World as a whole, he also, as any proud father would, wanted his child to succeed his legacy hence for me to lead the clan.

That and he told me Jurō was a spoilt brat. Something that lead me to gurgling my amusement in response, " _Arh_ , you understand everything I say don't you little Setsi? Remind me to watch my language in front of you and don't repeat anything to your mother!" my father had laughed. Giving my nose a gentle tap whilst I merely grinned, or as best as I could with my chubby baby cheeks.

Papa, as he told me to call him, was an amazing man, albeit quite immature at times he seemed to be a real rebel, for he had married my mother – a _Namikaze_ to begin with. The two clans, though never having had a violent dispute weren't particularly chummy either, so when my father had suddenly announced to the Council, his parents (the previous Clan Heads) and the rest of the Uzumakis, that he had fallen in love with the Namikaze's Clan Heir and intended to marry her, let's just say things didn't go down _too_ well. Though as is usual with politics, as soon as the clan realised it would be rather beneficial to have a matrimonial link to the other Clan - as my father had continuously pointed out at the time - the mood soon changed and before you knew it a ceremony was being held. Though from what my father described of the time there wasn't much interaction between the Clans, something he confessed that he hoped to change with me.

I would enjoy these times with Papa the most, though due to him being Clan Head and all, the times we got to spend together were few and far between. So I was left to watch and observe. I would have tried to experiment with this _chakra_ stuff, but after a half an hour rant from Kurama about the dangers of messing with _chakra_ whilst it was still developing and how I could _"screw it up so badly_ " and _"end up with shitty Ninjutsus"_ which was something _"unbefitting for any Jinchūriki of the Kyubbi"_ I decided against it, for one rant-filled dream was enough.

I suppose I would just have to wait and see for what the future would bring.

 _Hey guys, hope your enjoying it so far - few more chapters as a baby/toddler and then I'll time skip to some training and more interesting stuff ;) Make sure to review any of your thoughts or questions,_ _see you soon!_

 _Maddiev98 xx_

 _p.s I'm kinda on the look-out for a beta reader, so if any of you are patient and a real grammar-nazi please get in contact, thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Uzumaki KIRA

Two years I lasted.

 _Two whole years._

Kurama had even applauded me on my patience.

And then I snapped.

Slamming my palms abruptly down on the table I push myself out of my high chair before loudly proclaiming " _Stop calling me Setsuka!"_ I heard chuckling inside my head and knew I had Kurama's seal of approval. We had only recently discovered how to communicate when I was awake as well.

The whole table stares at me in shock, particularly Aimi, my 8 year old cousin who had been the one to finally push me over the edge after she has asked "Ne ne Setsuka-chan–" though I had never let her finish the end of her sentence. The name infuriated me so much.

Kaa-Chan seemingly recollecting her senses immediately tells me off for my abrupt rudeness, " _Setsuka!_ Sit down right this instant!" however when I refuse and merely stare her out, she prepares to stand. Yet her cumbersome pregnant form inhibits her from properly doing so, instead she turns to my father with a furious scowl, silently demanding that he discipline me. Though Papa doesn't register Kaa-Chan's glare, he is instead staring at me with his usual look of contemplation and I meet his stare; making sure my eyes reflect the determination and stubbornness I have to revoke this awful name.

After what seems like an eternity Papa finally leans forward and asks, "So, what would you like to be called then?"

"Kiwuh" I reply, before frowning at my lack of ability to say my "R's", for though the rest of my pronunciation was fine for some reason my toddler jaw seemed incapable of enunciating a proper "R" sound. Something that infuriated me to no end, though as Kurama often reminded me was probably a blessing in disguise, for it dummed my speech down slightly hence making it more believable that I was in fact a normal toddler – albeit a bit more advanced.

" _Kiwuh?"_ Papa replies slightly amused, his mouth lifting at the corner. Giving me the sneaking suspicion that he possibly knows what name I was trying to say and is being deliberately obtuse.

Frowning further, I close my eyes briefly before once again trying to vocalise the proper word, "Kiruh" I manage, pleased at least I got the "R" sound across.

" _Kiruh?_ You want to be called _Kiruh?"_ my Papa asks, his eyebrow quirking this time as he full on smirks, alerting me that he most definitely knows I'm trying to say Kira.

Giving him my darkest scowl, I once again announce my name determined to get it right – " _Kira!"_ I exclaim, giving a triumph smile as the name easily slips from my lips.

" _Ah_ , _Kira!"_ Papa echoes, leaning back in his seat thoughtfully as he rubs his chin, "Hmm, Kira, Kira, Kira…" he repeats, as he pout his lips and starts to stroke an imaginary beard.

The rest of the table, consisting of my three cousins, my Aunt Kiyoko (Papa's sister) and of course Kaa-Chan all stare at my father expectantly. I merely slump back in my seat satisfied I had finally been able to pronounce my name.

 _"I was wondering when you would finally snap."_ Kurama murmurs from within my head.

" _Hmm, let's just say the –chan suffix was the final straw that broke the camel's back."_

 _"Indeed."_

Kurama's interlude does not distract me for long however as Papa suddenly claps his hands before nodding his head sagely. Though his moment of seemingly great wisdom is ruined when a childish grin erupts upon his face; " _Uzumaki Kira_. A good name. A strong name. A leader name! Yes, I like it; from now on my first-born child shall be called Kira! And anyone who dares call her otherwise shall have to come through me!" he declares loudly in a jovial voice.

I give Papa my toothiest grin in gratitude something he gladly reciprocates, whilst the rest of the table stares in shock. It is not long before Kaa-Chan, ever the regal princess quietly asks Papa to exit the room with her, the tone of her voice suggesting she is anything less than happy. Papa shoots Aunt Kiyoko a knowing look whilst his sister only rolls her eyes before shepherding us all out of the kitchen and into the playroom. My cousins being the easy-going children they were immediately shrug the whole situation off before commencing in play, dragging me in as usual. Something I would usually resist but their seamless transition from calling me "Setsuka-Chan" to "Kira-Chan" entices me to join in. Though it doesn't stop me from requesting Kurama to channel some of his chakra to my ears to augment my already enhanced hearing, something he readily agrees to for he is just as nosy as I am. Managing to pinpoint the location of my parents I eavesdrop whilst absentmindedly chasing after my cousin Hibiki.

" _Ashina! What are you thinking! You can't just appease her like that; she's going to end up a selfish brat if you keep spoiling her so!_ " I hear my Kaa-Chan whisper angrily; for she was never one to make a scene.

Seemingly Papa had no such hesitations as he rather loudly replied, "Mei-Chan, I hardly think allowing her to choose her own name is spoiling her… Besides her name is her identity, it is supposed to express to the World who she really is and clearly she didn't feel Setsuka was truly getting that message across."

" _Keep your voice down would you!"_ Kaa-Chan snaps irritably, before she sighs and pauses. I get the sense that she is rubbing her forehead as she usually does when she is stressed, "Your mother wanted that name though, remember? And we agreed to it, to please her, for honestly I could save her from a pack of angry wolves and she'd still hate me, but at least by naming our child _Setsuka_ we prevented her from passing on that grudge… But what do you think she is going to say now after we changed it… To _Kira_ no less…"

"Mei-Chan, my mother is just stuck in her ways, too stubborn to see past your Clan and if she objects to the name so be it, it's not her child – it's ours. Besides it is rather amusing that she chose _Kira_ no less, it's practically a sign!" my father laughs.

"Hush up!" my Kaa-Chan replies as I hear the tell-tale thump of her smacking his arm. Yet her tone is light, letting me know she too is amused, signalling the end of the argument and so I withdraw, Kurama slowly removing his chakra.

 _"What's so special about the name Kira?"_ I ask him curious as to why it seemed significant to both my parents.

 _"Beats me."_ He replies with a shrug.

 _"Beats me? You've been watching too much television. You're starting to pick up habits."_

" _Hmph, I don't care. Show me some better memories and I'll flick through those."_

 _"Yeah, that may be tricky…"_

 _"Thought so."_

"Honey" Kaa-Chan's voice drags me out of my reverie with Kurama, " _mmm_ " I reply. As I halt my hand from its current doodling of some crude flowers to add to Hibiki's picture, I tilt my head upwards to meet her.

"Do you really want to be known as Kira? Uzumaki Kira?" she asks softly, her long blonde bangs falling forwards as she bends towards me.

" _Mhm_ , I wanna, Kaa-Chan" I answer with a serious nod.

Kaa-Chan stares at me thoughtfully for a second before a ghostly smile appears on her face and she shakes her head, "What are the chances…" she murmurs more to herself than to me. Before she smiles fully and gestures for me come and give her a cuddle, which I happily oblige.

 _Hope you all enjoyed don't forgot to review! xx_


End file.
